


Peter's Dateline Story

by Divinae



Series: Dateline [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychopath Theo Raeken, Stiles Stilinski Accepts The Bite, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Werewolf Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: He was Peter-freaking-Hale.Left-hand of the Hale pack.He never thought he'd be taken captive.Especially but a psychotic human.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dateline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627318
Comments: 25
Kudos: 400





	1. Peter had a day from hell

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here. Peter's backstory and POV from 'Stiles' Dateline Story'
> 
> As always, un-beta'd and edited by me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was suppose to be easy.  
> A feral Omega was on the loose in their territory.  
> Something they've dealt with many times before.

Peter watched as his broken fist healed as he slumped back down inside the mountain ash barrier. 

His glanced at his tattered clothes as concrete dust was still in the air. The wolf hadn’t seen daylight in at least two days. He was held captive in a basement of a psychopath. He could smell the lingering cooper of old blood and other wolves. Some were from the omegas his pack were ambushed by… others were not. 

Theo, his captor, or better known as ‘The asshole I’m going to kill once I’m free’ was the only contact he’s had since his arrival.

It hadn’t been in his plans to be caught off guard, just as much as he wasn’t prepared to feel the Alpha Spark fill within his body.

He closed his eyes as he recalled the day it all went to hell.

##

Peter loved being the left-hand of the Hale pack. He often butted heads at times with his sister, his Alpha, but they worked well together with one common goal.

Keeping their family… their pack… safe.

Talia, Peter and a couple others were ambushed in the warehouse district. There were rumors of a feral omega in the area.

Tara, a human in the know at the Sheriff’s office, called them after she received a call.

It was supposed to be simple. They’ve handled omegas their whole lives. Peter felt off the moment they arrived. 

“Something isn’t right,” Peter had voiced. 

They weren’t ready for a group of omegas though. In fact, it was odd. They acted feral with their manic eyes and quick to aggression as a packless werewolf, but they attacked as a unit. As if they weren’t completely lost to their wolves.

There was at least one Alpha, and seven betas against their four. Their clothes were tattered and they stank of piss and body odor. They also smelt of fear and desperation.

As they clashed, Peter shifted and slashed… twirl and duck and did it all over again. Hitting vital points, which healed quicker than a normal Omega. He made his way towards the Alpha leaving the others for his packmates. His sister was huge in her Alpha form as she fought against three betas.

Peter was intercepted by a dark-haired female beta who mumbled as she attacked him. Her swings were off and she stumbled as if she was drunk. He took a big whiff and smelt mountain ash on her... 

He went in for the killing blow when her eyes shifted from blue to red.

It was too late as he claws slashed against her throat, killing her.

“Oh shit,” he clasped his bloody clawed hand to his chest.

As he stood in shock as the Alpha spark filled him, there was a small explosion off the side. Luckily the others were further away than himself. Pieces of concrete flew through the air as part of the wall opened up. He tripped and fell to his knees. His body was weak for a moment as it grew accustomed to his new status. 

He watched from a distance as his sister fought against the main Alpha.

“Dammit, there had been two,” he coughed. 

“You’re right,” an unknown male’s voice said behind him. 

He couldn’t hear the newest threat from the ringing of his ears and the dust clotted his sense of smell.

As he turned a wet cloth laced with mountain ash covered his nose and mouth. He struggled for a few seconds before falling unconscious.


	2. Peter's nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV of what transpires before Stiles' arrives.  
> Also, some more on Theo.

It had been about a month later when Theo brought back another victim. The lights flickered on.

During one of his rants, the crazed man stated he wanted some more light to watch his victims bleed. 

He hardly attacked Peter anymore. Early on, the wolf figured out if he fought and hurt himself, it brought joy and a spike of arousal from his captor.

It was sickening but he’d rather hurt himself than let Theo cut him. At least he had control over it.

The lunatic wanted his own werewolf army. The last ones which he used against the Hales, didn’t last long. Theo slipped that it was a last minute idea to take one of the Hales to start over.

Peter heard a thump as his captor dragged down another. A petite female with black hair with red tips.

He sat up and growled at the man. 

“Here wolf,” the other man tossed a few pieces of steak towards Peter. 

Peter hated it, but he ate it anyways. He hadn’t eaten in two days.

“Maybe next time you’ll behave. The sooner you realize you belong to me, dog, the better.”

Peter forced himself to eat slowly and sip the dirty water given to him from earlier. He almost escaped a few days prior. There had been another quiet young wolf who lived the longest, besides himself. But just like the others who’ve come through, they all died. He watched as the other wolf turned feral as his packbonds were forcibly broken. 

Over time Peter realized the omega pack had been that. A forced pack ruled by psychotic human. 

A puppet master. 

Peter couldn’t understand a pack who’d so easily cut ties with a member. He was lucky he had a huge pack who loved him. While many of his pack bonds were muted, he had enough believers to keep him alive. The one tying him to his sister and two of her children, Cora and Derek were beacons of survival and love. 

He breathed in deeply and scented his newest roommate was another wolf. He didn’t recognize her.

“She was so easy. I just flashed my smile and she followed me back here without question.”

Theo placed some mountain ash near her. She barely would have room to take a couple of steps. Then he slapped her until she woke up with a shock.

“Where am I,” she slurred. “What did you put in that coffee you gave me…”

Theo took out his knife and slashed her arm and laughed, “ha, I knew it,” as she screamed and thrashed against her chains. As she tried to kick him, she met the invisible wall. Her fangs pierced her lips as she roared. 

“Oh, I hope you work out better than the others,” He looked over to the glowing red eyes of Peter.

Peter roared and fought against the barrier as Theo spent hours slicing at the newest wolf and watching her wounds heal.

The lunatic was slowly killing the unstable packless wolf. Peter knew because the longer Theo cut her up the longer it took for her body to heal. Pack bonds helped fuel the ability to heal. When a wolf didn’t have bonds, their wounds took longer to stitch together. It was one of the main reasons they became feral and desperate. Wolves need packs to survive. Alphas were desperate to find betas. They survived longer but they were more feral than betas when they went packless.

He turned to the wall and beat it where his chains were anchored. 

He yelled as his fists burnt from contact.

“Oh…I forgot to tell you the newest thing,” Theo stopped for a second. 

The female wolf hung loosely from the wall. Blood laid under his body. 

“Last time you napped,” He laughed. “I coated the walls with mountain ash. We don’t need more holes in the wall.”

Peter growled. Nap, more like he was overdosed with some mountain ash concoction. He was sure if it wasn’t for his new status, he’d be dead by now.

He squinted his eyes as he looked down the wall. 

It wasn’t Peter’s first time to punch his way out… only to be met by a wall of mountain ash on the other side.

Peter growled through his teeth, “You’re killing her.” 

“Oh well, then she’s useless.” Theo quickly turned and stabbed the knife through her heart.

Peter roared as he watched the life leave the other wolf’s body. 

He hated being held captive. He hated not being able to help. He loathed the human man more than anything.

Theo whistled as he headed back up the stairs, his final words, “It’s your fault.”

Peter refused to explain how he could survive for so long but others didn’t make it as long.

Accepting another meant possibly severing ties with his sister. To bite someone, they’d undoubtedly be tied to him as their Alpha.

Making a pack wasn’t something a new Alpha should do on the fly.


	3. The day he meets Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV from 'Stiles' Dateline Story'

He smelt the ozone of magic and the jack-rabbit heart rate before he saw him.

He was gorgeous even with the huge bruise on his face.

He watched as Theo chained him up just like the others. 

Peter growled.

It was another human Theo mistaken for as a wolf. He didn’t know how Theo picked and chose his victims. The poor humans he liked to play with and kill them slowly laughing as they begged for their lives.

Peter prayed the faint scent of magic was coming from the young man and not just a scent that was rubbed off on him.

His sense of smell hasn’t been the best since he’s been surrounded by the mountain ash for so long.

It had been a couple of months since his capture and his hopes of being found dwindled more each day. 

Peter sat back and watched the handsome brown haired man when Theo left.

He growled as the human began to come too. Theo was upstairs whistling and it was annoying as hell. 

He sighed with relief when he heard the boy curse and the chains rattled. 

He squinted as the light from upstairs filtered down into the basement and a few lightbulbs turned on.

Peter focused on the boy and was pleasantly surprised as sharp, intelligent amber eyes stared back at him. The human shuffled backwards but the scent of shock quickly changed to excitement.

All the other humans screamed for help when they first saw him in his beta-shift. It was easier to survive in his second form. 

“Shut up wolf,” Theo sneered. “Disappointing you’re not a wolf too. No need to keep a useless human around.”

The crazed man’s face had dry blood on it as he stepped into sight. He tossed the bloody knife back and forth between his hands.

Theo spat at the Peter who was tugging at his thick chains.  
Then just like the others, Theo danced around and sliced at the to lithe new man. 

Peter fought against his chains as he watched the human bleed.

Why didn’t he use his magic? Was it possible he didn’t know about it?

But he saw the cunning stubborn look the other victim had and it urged his Alpha on to help this man. This human. His inner wolf screamed…Mate

He smelt the red hot anger roll off of Theo as his newest victim dodged him and didn’t react like the others. No cries, no begging. Just gasps once in awhile.

Then it happened. The bloody, injured man hollered as Theo stabbed him in the stomach. 

Peter roared and ran to his wall. He smelt the spike of surprise as he pounded the wall around his chains. He needed them free from the wall if he had any hopes of saving the boy. 

“Stupid wolf never learns.” Theo chuckled as Peter’s fists burned like lava as he tore into the mountain ash covered wall.  
“It’s called mountain ash. They can’t pass it,” Theo said casually to the human.  
He heard Theo screamed for the human to open his eyes. 

Peter gave one last punch and his chains were free. 

“You’re no fun. Cry. Scream. You’re a pathetic human. Don’t you realize. You’re going to die tonight,” Theo thrashed his arms about as he yelled at the boy. 

Peter smirked. Maybe the man will fuck up, and make a mistake as he lost his shit over the stubborn human victim. He listened as the human’s rapid heart rate evened out and he relaxed his body. Peter focused on the boy’s steady breathing.

“I won’t be the only one at least,” the magic-user whispered. 

“What did you say,” Theo screeched. “Look at me now.”

In slow motion, Peter observed as the boy gripped the chains holding him against the wall and lifting his legs towards his chest.  
Peter was surprised by the strength the boy still had as the latest victim kicked Theo with all his might, knocking him over.

Peter watched as this captor stumbled towards him and fell just outside his reach. Then he held his breath as the knife skidded closer to him and broke him out of his prison.

He didn’t hesitate a second as he pounced on his captor, and tore his throat out with his canine teeth.

Peter quickly turned, and ran towards the human whose heart rate was declining. 

He ripped the chains off the wall, and held him against his furred body. Slowly he laid him down and shifted into his human form. He was happy Theo had forgone the mountain ash barrier.

“Damn,” the younger man slurred… “Sexywolf.”

Peter grinned and replied, “Most call me Peter.”

He brushed Stiles’ bloody hair off his forehead. His inner wolf roared as their potential mate's life started to wither away.

“You must decide. To live or to die. I can bite you. A chance to be like me. To be mine. Or to die.” 

Peter wished he chose life. He wasn’t sure what would happen now. He was willing to take the chances for this young man.

“Bite me.”

Within a blink of an eye, Peter reached down and bit him on the shoulder. 

His inner wolf wanted him to bite him on the wrist... Making him and marking him as his mate. But Peter knew it wasn’t the time.  
First save the boy… talks of mates and everything else can wait for later.

The younger man closed his eyes and drifted off.

He took a deep breath as the scent of ozone filled the air. He felt a warm invisible embrace as the young man’s magic greeted him. He watched as the wounds knitted back together. 

He sighed in relief as the bite took. He had no idea if it would interfere with his magic… but time will tell.

He gasped as the new bond snapped into place… stronger and brighter than any of the others he still had with this original pack.

A lot needed to happen, but first… He’d wait for his savior and newest packmate to wake up and ask him his name.

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this some day. Unsure when... but it will happen.


End file.
